Evil Possessed Sword!
by XxShukketsuYume
Summary: Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, Hiei, Kurama, Pengwinn, Chikin, and Tetris! XD
1. Deranged Bunny Rabbit

**Authors:** Pengwinn and Chikin  
**Summary:** Inu-Yasha and Sesshy get shtuck in a space time continumumnumnum. So they're weeeeeely wittle. Tetris is involved…as is Hiei and Kurama.  
**Author's Notes:** Nhi! Eep! Bleeep! ::giggles:: "There's no dark side of the moon really. Infact, it's all dark. I'm not afraid of dying, I could go anytime!"  
  
**_CHAPPIE UNO!_**  
  
**_DERANGED BUNNY RABBIT_**  
  
C: Uno Uno Uno! I like the game Uno. I am no longer allowed to play…not until Squirrel says I can play again…

_P: oO;; that's an interesting title…_

C: Shut up!

_P: They're gonna think we're crazy._

C: I ain't crazy. I gots papers to prove it.

_P: It's not exactly sane to have papers to prove that you're sane_.

C: Shut up and start the chapter.

_P: Noooooooooooooo. Okay. Now._  
  
"That's my sword!"

"That sword is rightfully mine."

"It's mine you one armed drag queen!" Sesshomaru's claws hissed with poison and he growled at his kid brother, Inu-Yasha, who was glaring at him.

"Inu-Yasha, that poison nearly did you in last time!" Kagome shouted.

"Shut up Kagome, I'm gonna get him this time!"

"That's what you said last time." Miroku noted.

"Oh, go to hell Miroku!"

"No thanks."

"It really didn't look that pleasant down there." Kagome noted. "All that screaming."

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked turning around.

"She's got a cold. She's been drinking this medicine stuff." Sango muttered. She shrugged.

"NyQuil." Miroku noted, picking up the half empty bottle.

"Inu-Yasha, you're brother's a girl!" Kagome said sleeply. This made a very confused look on Sesshomaru's face, who quirked an eyebrow. Inu-Yasha slapped his hand to his forehead, shaking it with shame.

"It's half empty." Miroku shook the bottle.

"That's terribly depressing Miroku. It's half full!" She said, swaying a bit. "Huh. It's a beautiful day out for a battle. Why don't we have a picnic? You can invite your sister."

"I don't think that's NyQuil." Miroku said, sniffing it. "Heh! I'ma take a nap now…" She said with a squeal. Sango picked her up and led her over to a cave.

She came back, somewhat dirty, shaking her head at Miroku. "You don't want to know."

There was a hiss. "Ack! Get off me you bloody human!"

"You have pretty hair!"

"Ah you're pulling it!"

"Who knew you could defeat Sesshomaru just but pulling his hair." Inu-Yasha said, cocking his head to the side.

"They're having a cat fight." Miroku said, sniggering."Yeah, but Sesshomaru's nails are a bit more deadly than Kagome's." Sango noted. "Wait. She passed out on him."

"Huh. You'd think he would've killed her by now." Miroku said, looking at the dog demon.

"You'd think. I guess Rin really did soften him." He shrugged and sheathed his Tetsaiga.

"I am not soft! I am still evil! And where are you putting that sword?! I'm not finished with you-" He looked down at Kagome. "Get it off!" He said, shaking his leg. "Eugh. She's drooling on me…" However, he composed himself for a moment to glare at Inu-Yasha. "At least take back your wench!"

"Actually." Shippo said, coming out from behind Inu-Yasha. "That really is NyQuil. Lady Kagome just finished her midterms, which are a lot of tests all in a row that are a lot of her grade average. She's been studying four nights straight. With no sleep."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Oooooooooooooooooh."

"Yup."

"Now. As I was sayi-" Sesshomaru stopped. "Geh! There's a wet spot! It's making my kimono wet! Get it off!!!" He started shaking his leg furiously, but apparently Kagome thought that the fluff was a blanket. So she was clinging to it, and her archer arms had a pretty good grip. "Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff GET IT OFF! I SWEAR TO GOD INU-YASHA I'M GONNA KILL IT!"

**_Gasp._** Rin was at Sesshomaru's knees, tugging on his kimono. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. She shook her head. "Ugh. Fine. I won't KILL the fish. Just get it off." Sesshomaru said, sweat dropping. Inu-Yasha went and removed Kagome.

While he was walking back to his end of the..er..battle field, he coughed. "Whipped." Miroku made the whip noise and hand movement. Sango laughed."You do realize, this is my daughter. Not my girlfriend. Perverts."

"Well, Miroku doesn't seem to have a problem with child molestation."

"Oh, do you always have to make a crack at that?!" Miroku shouted.

Inu-Yasha and Sango thought. "Mmm…yes." They nodded."Now…as I was sayin-" Sesshomaru was stopped this time by a pop. And a yawn. "Well this is an interesting dream." All assembled blinked at the girl who had appeared between the two of the demons. She was wearing purple footy pyjamas, and her long brown hair was in pigtails. She yawned again and rubbed her eyes."Hello." She said weakly.  
"What is it?" Shippo asked."Should we kill it?" Sango asked. Inu-Yasha shrugged."It looks sorta like a bunny."

"A very deranged bunny." Sango said, cocking her head at it.  
"Maybe it has jewel shards." Miroku suggested.

"Where's the bunny?" It asked, looking around in multiple directions, pig tails swishing. It looked in the sky and under it's feet. "I see no bunny." It pointed it's finger at Inu-Yasha. "You look a lot like someone I think I might have--SQUEE!!! SESSHY!!!! AH! IT'S FLUFFY!" She said, pouncing on him with amazing bunny like agility. Sesshomaru fell over."Gah! Not again. Not another one." He murmured. "It's human."

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Get away from my face."

"Is that really make up. Can I wash it off?"

"If you wash it off you wash off layers of my skin. No you can not wash it off. It is not makeup."

There was another pop, and a yawn. "Cheryl! Where the hell did you drag me!"

"So it's name is Cheryl?" Inu-Yasha murmured.

"Sarah!" Cheryl squealed. "Lookey what I foun'!"

"Found?"

"It's fluffy!"

"I was not found! I was squashed!"

"Cheryl, get off of Sesshomaru. He's dangerous. And evil. And he's gonna kill you. And besides, he's a drag queen. He's so the femme."

"Hey!" Cheryl squealed. "Don't make fun of mah Sesshy or I'll destwoy you!"

"Mah Sesshy?" Sesshomaru asked. "I belong to no man!"

"I am not a man."

"Diyah! That was not what I meant!"

"Cheryl, you're infecting him with your stupid! Get off of him!" Sarah shouted. She was not however, wearing foot pyjamas. She was wearing pyjama pants and a green tee-shirt with a leprechaun on it.

"What's with the leprechaun?" Miroku asked.

"Leprechaun?" Sarah asked, mildly confused. She looked down at her tee-shirt. "Oh. The Celtics. Not a leprechaun. Cheryl! GET OFF HIM!"

)(There are only two chapters...XD have fun with that....review!!!!!!!!!)(


	2. Space Time Continumumumumumumumunumumum

**Chappie Deux**  
  
**_Space Time Continumumumumumumumunumumum_**  
  
"You know what we should do right now?" Cheryl asked, as soon as she had been pried off of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Not pounce on drag queens?" Sarah suggested, seeing that Cheryl was ready to make another leap. Sango began to snicker.  
  
"I am not a drag queen!" Sesshy exclaimed, wiping off dust.  
  
"We should play tetris." Cheryl said after a sigh. "But to play tetris…and I mean, to _REALLY_ play tetris, we need a good opponent."  
  
"Oh?" Sarah asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"I happen to know someone who is a really good opponent."  
  
"And where are we supposed to get this tetris? Cheryl! It's the feudal era you twit!"  
  
She gasped. "I have the answer to that!" POP! A large wormhole opened up in front of them all, and Cheryl cocked her head at it. "Huh. Didn't mean to do that. But it is really pretty…."  
  
"Small minds easily amused." Sarah muttered, rolling her eyes as Inu-Yasha began to bark uncontrollably, much to the confusion of himself and the rest of the group.  
  
"I'ma gonna touch it!" Cheryl squealed, leaping forward. Sesshy grabbed the back of her collar.  
  
"Much as I would like to see you ripped apart." He paused for a moment when one of her kicks landed in a very uncomfortable place. He winced. "And I would like to see you ripped apart, I don't think you should touch that."  
  
Deep breath. "Okay." She said glumly. Sadly enough though, wormholes do have suction. And a time limit.  
  
"Huh. That doesn't happen every day." Sango noted, as the worm hole closed up and the group was sans Inu-Yasha, Sesshy, Sarah and Cheryl.  
  
"Want to go get some saki?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Eh, getting smashed is better than nothing. Know any good saki bars?"  
  
"Where do you think I ask all of these women to fuck me?" Miroku laughed.  
  
"Um…do you think that wormhole killed them?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Small children should be seen and not heard." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sango asked, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. Noting that he didn't want to ruin his one chance with Sango, he coughed.  
  
"Nothing at all." He smiled and linked arms with her. "About that saki…."  
  
_**-Meanwhile, in Current Japan, Yu Yu Hakasho Universe….-**_  
  
"Hiei, put your sword away. God my mother could be coming in any minuet."

)(REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD)(


End file.
